heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Hero of Them All
"The Greatest Hero of Them All" is a story arc that was published by DC Comics, and presented in Superman vol. 2, #8, Action Comics #591, and Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 3, #37–38 from August through September 1987. It was written by Paul Levitz and John Byrne, and pencilled by Byrne, Greg LaRocque and Mike DeCarlo. The story arc was DC’s first attempt to correct the inconsistencies in Legion history created when the original Superboy was removed from mainstream DC continuity in the Man of Steel limited series. In the aftermath of the Zero Hour and Infinite Crisis miniseries, this story is no longer canonical. Plot In the 30th century, Cosmic Boy and his girlfriend Night Girl (of the Legion of Substitute Heroes) have returned from a journey to 20th century Earth, where they were attacked by the Time Trapper and found history altered such that Superman never had a teenage career as Superboy.Cosmic Boy #1-4 (December 1986 – March 1987)Prior to this story arc, it was established that Superman began his career as a pre-adolescent, using the name "Superboy". – More Fun Comics #101 (January/February 1945) Brainiac 5, Ultra Boy, Sun Boy, Cosmic Boy, Night Girl, Blok, Invisible Kid (Jacques Foccart) and Mon-El take a Time Bubble in an effort to breach the Trapper’s "Iron Curtain" and reach his Citadel at the End of Time. However, the Trapper redirects them to 20th century Smallville, Kansas, the home of Superboy. Several of the Legionnaires try to blend into town wearing 20th century clothing when they are recognized by Pete Ross, Superboy’s best friend and an honorary Legionnaire.Pete Ross was made an honorary Legionnaire for safeguarding Superboy’s secret identity, with even Superboy himself unaware that Pete knew his secret. – Superboy #98 (July 1962) After Pete makes a passing reference to Superboy saving Smallville from "red skies" and an energy wall,Red skies and waves of antimatter preceded the destruction of numerous parallel universes in the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series (April 1985 – March 1986). the Legionnaires arrive at the Kent General Store, where Mon-El and Ultra Boy are reunited with Jonathan and Martha Kent.Mon-El met the Kents shortly after arriving on Earth in Superboy #89 (June 1961), while Ultra Boy first visited 20th century Smallville in Superboy #98 (July 1962). Later that evening, Superboy (as Clark Kent) arrives at the Kent farm. He surprises the Legionnaires by using the Phantom Zone Projector to freeze them in time-stasis. Realizing that something is amiss, Pete locates and warns the remaining Legionnaires, who enter the Time Bubble and escape into the time stream, just as Superboy arrives to attack them. Just over a decade later, Brainiac 5, Sun Boy, Blok and Invisible Kid arrive in Smallville, almost immediately attracting the attention of Superman. The Legionnaires attack him, occasionally calling him Superboy. However, Superman does not recognize them, and knows of no one named Superboy except Superboy-Prime,At this point, the character was simply referred to as the Superboy from Earth Prime. The name "Superboy-Prime" is not used until Infinite Crisis #2 (January 2006). who has not been seen since the Crisis. When Superman has no recollection of meeting and being inducted in the Legion,Superboy joined the Legion in Adventure Comics #247 (April 1958). it becomes apparent that he is a separate individual from the Boy of Steel. Suddenly, Superboy arrives, places the Legionnaires in time-stasis and returns to his own time. Superman follows, barely able to keep up with the faster Superboy. From his Citadel, the Time Trapper observes the transpiring events. He also recalls how he created a "Pocket universe", with its own Earth, its own Krypton and its own Kal-El. In this pocket universe, Kal-El became Superboy at the age of eight, and it is to this universe that the Trapper has directed the Legion whenever they have travelled through time. In the pocket universe, Superman encounters Pete Ross and the Kents (who initially assume that he is their Superboy, aged due to exposure to red kryptonite), but is soon attacked by Superboy. Jonathan Kent attempts to stop Superman using multiple varieties of Kryptonite, but they are ineffective because Superman hails from a parallel universe. However, Superman soon deduces that Superboy has been continually holding back, giving Superman opportunities to win their battle. Superboy and the Legion depart to rescue the other Legionnaires and face the Time Trapper. They leave Superman behind, fearful of the consequences to history if he is killed or otherwise unable to return. Superboy explains to the Legionnaires that the Time Trapper protected Earth in his era from destruction during the Crisis, and promised to keep it safe in return for Superboy's cooperation in defeating the Legion. When they find the Trapper, they engage him in battle, inadvertently smashing the machine that protected the pocket universe Earth from the effects of the Crisis. With the red skies and antimatter returning (and with Brainiac 5 unable to repair the machinery), Superboy replaces the damaged unit with his own body. The gambit works and the Earth is saved, but the Boy of Steel is gravely weakened. With the Trapper having now made time travel perilously unsafe, Superboy flies the Legionnaires back to the 30th century, carrying the Time Bubble himself. Shortly after their arrival, Superboy dies in Mon-El's arms. The entire Legion mourns his passing, remembering him as "the greatest hero of them all." Aftermath Superman Following Superboy's disappearance from the pocket universe Earth, the Lex Luthor of that world is tricked into releasing Kryptonian criminals General Zod, Quex-Ul and Zaora from the Phantom Zone. They proceed to lay waste to the planet, eventually killing its entire population. Having been summoned from the regular universe by Luthor and Supergirl, Superman executes the genocidal killers using green kryptonite, and brings Supergirl (a protoplasmic duplicate of Lana Lang) with him back to his own Earth.Superman vol. 2, #21-22; Adventures of Superman #444 (September/October 1988) Legion of Super-Heroes While the entire Legion mourns Superboy's death, four members are particularly outraged: Saturn Girl (one of the three founders who invited Superboy to join),Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad recruited Superboy in Adventure Comics #247 (April 1958). Brainiac 5 (who now realizes that all of his theories about time travel are incorrect),Brainiac 5's interest in time travel is first seen during the Legion's original encounter with Rond Vidar in Adventure Comics #349 (October 1966). Mon-El (who regards Superboy as a brother),When they first met, Superboy and Mon-El erroneously believed that they were brothers. – Superboy #89 (June 1961) and Duo Damsel (who considers Superboy to be her first love, having once had an unrequited crush on him).Duo Damsel's infatuation with Superboy is first revealed in Adventure Comics #369 (October 1966). The four secretly enter into a conspiracy to attack and destroy the Time Trapper at the End of Time. With the assistance of Rond Vidar (who reveals himself to be the Green Lantern of Sector 2814), they barely succeed. However, another one of Duo Damsel's three bodies is killed, leaving her with only one.Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 3, #46-50 (May–September 1988)During her days as Triplicate Girl, Duo Damsel's first body was destroyed by Computo, a rogue artificial intelligence created by Brainiac 5. – Adventure Comics #340 (January 1966)In the "Five Years Later" era of Legion continuity, during which the Time Trapper is supplanted by Glorith, it is revealed that Duo Damsel's second body was restored to life by Glorith. She was forced to act as a servant of Glorith until the Legion helped her to escape years later. – Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #42 (April 1993) Continuity ''The Man of Steel'' When DC Comics decided to revamp the Superman mythos following the Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, it released John Byrne's 1986 limited series The Man of Steel. Under the new chronology, Clark Kent did not begin his career as a costumed superhero until adulthood. This created major inconsistencies in Legion history, for not only did Superboy join the team as a teenager, but he serves as the primary inspiration for the founding of the Legion itself.Superboy #147 (June 1968) In order to resolve this discrepancy and preserve as much of Legion history as possible, the "Greatest Hero of Them All" story arc was crafted, establishing that Superboy was a different being from a different universe, and that the Legion had not previously journeyed to the mainstream universe seen in post-Crisis continuity. Removal from the Superman family Eventually, the DC editors determined that the connection between Superman and the Legion should be completely severed. Legion writers Keith Giffen, Tom and Mary Bierbaum and Al Gordon revised the team's history, such that the Time Trapper was replaced in continuity by his former underling Glorith.Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #4-6 (February–April 1990) In this new timeline, Lar Gand became an intergalactic legend in the 20th century, adopting the codename Valor instead of Mon-El. Glorith would later banish Valor to a 1000-year imprisonment in the Phantom Zone (renamed the Bgztl Buffer Zone).Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, Annual #2 (1991) As a consequence of these changes, the "Greatest Hero of Them All" story arc was rendered non-canonical. In 1994, DC released the Zero Hour: Crisis in Time limited series, as a means of resolving several paradoxes in the DC timeline. Subsequently, Legion continuity was completely rebooted, and the Post-Zero Hour team that was introduced thereafter had no connection to Superman or Superboy, with Valor once again serving as the team's inspiration.Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 4, #0 (October 1994) Another reboot in 2004 would introduce a third version of the Legion, one inspired by the costumed heroes of the 21st century, but not Superman in particular.Teen Titans/Legion Special (November 2004); Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 5, #1 (February 2005)Eventually, it is revealed that this team hails from Superboy-Prime's homeworld, Earth Prime. – Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (September 2009) Post-''Infinite Crisis'' An additional major revamp to DC continuity occurs via the 2005–2006 limited series Infinite Crisis. Among the resulting changes is the restoration of much the Legion's pre-Crisis history. Once again, Superman is the legendary hero who serves as the inspiration for the Legion. As in the original Legion story, the three founding members journeyed to the past to invite the teenage Clark Kent to join the team.Justice Society of America vol. 3, #5 (June 2007); Action Comics #858 (December 2007) However, he only uses the name Superboy in the 31st century as a Legion member,Adventure Comics vol. 2, #1 (October 2009); Superman: Secret Origin #2 (December 2009) and his 21st century career as a superhero does not begin until he reaches adulthood.Superman: Secret Origin #3 (January 2010) Collected editions This story is included as part of the trade paperback collection Superman: The Man of Steel, Vol. 4 (ISBN 1401204554). References Category:Legion of Super-Heroes storylines Category:Superman storylines Category:1987 in comics Category:Time travel comics